


【猫】8.

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	【猫】8.

钥匙还没有好好地收起来，堂本刚就主动搂上了身边的男人。  
   
   
堂本光一压住他的嘴唇，开始用不常用的接吻方式，伸舌头舔着软糯的唇瓣，而堂本刚余光里看见猫窝里猫耳朵立了起来，被弄得有点痒，又觉得好笑，一边任人又亲又舔，一边断断续续地说：“猫……还在呢。”  
   
猫一副又惊愕又戒备的样子，从窝里站起来尾巴毛也竖起来，却不敢走近来。  
   
   
“如果猫没有因为我吻你而屈服的话，”堂本光一扯下他的领带，在他的脖颈上亲了一口，“一定是因为前两天的吻太浅显了。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚几乎能从对方脱下自己衣服的轻重来判断他醉的程度。今天嘛…是稍稍有一点醉了，不过还算好。  
   
贴在卧室外边的墙上，堂本光一姑且只解开了所有的纽扣与拉链，衬衫裤子都还好好地挂在自己身上，他接着刚才在脖子上印的那个吻一路往下，有力的手抓着自己的肩膀，嘴唇滑到胸前，只稍稍濡湿了乳尖，便迫不及待地顺着腹中间浅浅的一条青草小路走到尽头。  
   
堂本刚前几天被猫舔过许多次，猫的舌头也是湿湿软软，却因那一片倒刺而不怎么舒适。堂本光一的舌头只剩下温软潮湿，被剥下内裤，被含住身下，他情不自禁地把手放在蹲在胯间的人细软的的头发上，果然如从前所说还是那么像猫毛。稍稍有些用力地带动着对方进出，他抬起腰迎着，在对方湿润狭窄的口腔里慢慢胀大了起来。  
   
“啊……”堂本刚仅仅坚持了一小会儿，很快就忍不住要出来，不由得对实际上也不中用的自己感到害羞，身后冰冷坚硬的墙壁是唯一把自己往理智拉的东西。他死死地扣着旁边的门框，想让身体里被注入的火泄出去。  
   
舌头换成了手指，堂本光一站起来把快要站不住的人拉近怀里，耳语道：“我们进去吧。”  
   
   
   
   
还没认真开始床单便湿了一大片，堂本光一果然有意地在用舔来代替亲吻，堂本刚浑身上下也比往常做爱时更湿，大约是喝了许多茶的原因，鼻腔里竟然茉莉味大过酒味。  
   
“快…进来…”他不自觉地伸开双腿，一如既往地揽着堂本光一的后脑勺，他喜欢极了对方细软的发丝，耳下有些刺手的极短的杂毛，和正如短毛猫一样柔戾的背脊线条。  
   
堂本光一甚至用不着扩张，那个被念叨了多日的蜜穴就像已经被自己每一天的思绪探进去了一遍又一遍，正是最合适的温度与尺寸，轻而易举就张开软肉来迎接。  
   
于是他用力地往里插入，满意地听到丝毫没有收敛的呻吟。堂本刚年少时是不会发出这样的呻吟的——只有那么一次，在上大学前的暑假，记忆中的少年把脸藏起来不让自己看，只从喉咙里冒出短短的气音。  
   
一想到自己还患得患失过的少年更早的经历着对自己的暗恋，他更加无从表露爱意，只能将性器全部埋进去，埋得更深更猛烈。而堂本刚捡回来的那丝害羞被顶撞到九霄云外去，袒露后的忸怩很快就被全然姿肆冲淡。好像从来没在对方面前说过自己有多喜欢他，此刻的喜欢和那时的喜欢相比，一点也没有减少过。  
   
他因一次又一次的深入而进了高潮，后穴丝毫没有异物感，是这么多年彻底接纳了对方的结果。正当他快要再次射出来，伏在身上的人却停下了动作，轻轻地捏住自己的性器，凑近来柔缓地说：“告诉我吧，你那时为什么哭。”  
   
堂本刚觉得自己现在才要流出眼泪，快感停在半空中无法下降，他只能紧紧抱着堂本光一宽厚的肩，讲出断断续续地句子：“你……那时候跟别人抱怨说…说不想见到我吧…”即使都过去了，他仍因此委屈，“虽然我、我知道那时候我很烦人……还是…忍不住……”  
   
堂本光一似乎愣了一下，堂本刚还没来得及回过神来，对方就紧接着猛烈地压上来，毫无预警的刺激又撬开喉咙深处的叫声，那只手松开后他直径射了出来，连寻求回应的力气也没有，只感觉堂本光一动作一点也没有再放缓，随着冲撞的节奏在自己耳边断断续续地说：“那么…我也比你以为的要更早的就已经喜欢上你……我们扯平了。”  
   
埋在深处的热在扩散。他想说话但是没能开口，浑身上下都软麻无力，只听堂本光一又说：“我很容易地就想起来了…我那时确实不想见到你，或者说我怕见到你，因为在那天之前我已经动过很多次心了。”  
   
堂本光一把头埋下来，像幼猫那样侧着抱着自己。他的猫，从不知哪儿捡来的野猫，有过抓人不收爪的时候，曾经舌头上的倒刺也稍稍扎人。他在十七岁的时候从没想过野猫会变成家猫，没想过…也丈量不出来究竟从哪儿到哪儿的一段回忆里，他们对彼此的暗恋其实重合在了一起。  
   
   
END.


End file.
